<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Trust. by digthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033835">[ART] Trust.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter'>digthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ART by DIG [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Dragons, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, They all live, Trust, canon AU, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take my hand and I'll keep you safe.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ART by DIG [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom For Australia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Trust.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts">Prinzenhasserin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the awesome Prinz who asked for Arthur being intrigued by dragon(s). This is my first time creating dragons, I don't know what I'm doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(<a href="https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/617339877494800384/trust-take-my-hand-and-ill-keep-you-safe">also on tumblr, because why not?</a>)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501118">A Bit Of A Shock (The Trust. Remix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999">Moonflower999</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>